


The Prince's Princess

by etherealabyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Protective Severus Snape, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, severus and narcissa are besties in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealabyss/pseuds/etherealabyss
Summary: Severus meets up with his old friend Narcissa Malfoy for a drink. Once he is back home, he is greeted with a happy surprise.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: my snape stories collection





	The Prince's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! it's me again! i really thought this thing would be longer, but i'm okay with the outcome. hope you're all doing fine! anyway, severus and narcissa are besties because he deserves a friend who loves and appreciates him. again, english isn't my first language so bare with me. that being said, i hope you'll enjoy this! feedback is always appreciated, i'd love to hear your thoughts :)

Despite popular belief, Severus had a few people he would consider friends. Ever since the Dark Lord was on the rise, he distanced himself from the ones he knew he could not trust. Once in a while he would meet up with Albus and talk about the current situation, how the two of them were coping and what books they had been reading, but his closest friend was Narcissa Malfoy. Back in the old days, when the marauders were tormenting him, the older girl found the boy sitting by himself and decided to join him. He did not know what to do or how to react to her when she initiated the conversation with a simple “Hi! You look like you could use some company. I’m Narcissa!”, but his entire body relaxed when he realised that the four dimwits left him alone once he the older girl was in his presence. “I ... thank you. My name is Severus”, he answered quietly, studying her face carefully. 

Throughout the years their friendship grew stronger and stronger. On top of that, Narcissa started dating Severus’s acquaintance Lucius. Though they were not the closest of friends, they still enjoyed the time they spent together. Lucius guided Severus towards the Dark Arts, which he tried his best not to abuse. He felt drawn to it but would not let himself get too close to its alluring core. Unlike Lucius, he appreciated it - but did not let it fuel him. 

After they graduated, Narcissa and Severus stayed in contact. She married her high school sweetheart and moved into the gigantic Manor of the Malfoy family. It took quite some time for her to get used to being a Malfoy because she underestimated the responsibilities she now had to bear but somehow she managed. Whenever things got stressful, she had Severus’s shoulder to lean on and cry her heart out. While she left the school behind, Severus stayed and became the potions professor. He didn’t like the job, he hated most of his students and didn’t get along with anybody except Albus and Minerva but knew that it would all be worth it once Potter was safe. Narcissa listened to his rants and tried her best to give him advice, even though both of them knew that he would not accept it because of his stubbornness. He appreciated it nonetheless. 

There was a time where they would not see each other much because Severus was occupied with his work and Narcissa was busy with the upbringing of her son, Draco, whom she loved with her entire heart. Before he was even born it was clear to Narcissa that Severus had to be his godfather. There was no one else who would be better for Draco than her beloved friend. Severus was over the moon when she asked him even though he did not show it. 

The young boy liked the cold looking man a lot and even liked his presents the best every time they celebrated any kind of festivity together. Though he wasn’t part of their bloodline, Severus enjoyed being part of their family. It was a peculiar feeling he had not known before. 

Unfortunately, due to both of them being rather busy people, they had not met up for quite a while. The potions professor was never the best at keeping track of time so when he received a letter from her saying, “Severus, you dungeon bat, get out of your chambers and meet me on the 15th at the Hog’s Head Inn at 8. XX N.M.” he could not stop himself from smiling. He would be finally able to tell her face to face that he had found someone who loved him just as much as he loved them.

Once the day of their get together had come, Severus found himself in front of the old bar. The snow was falling heavily around him, covering him in a coat of white, cold snowflakes before he could enter the building. Lucky for him, there were barely any visitors, so he felt his shoulders relax. Before he could take off his scarf, he heard a high voice shout excitedly, “There you are! Finally!” 

“Didn’t you say 8?” Severus asked, being a bit taken back. He knew how important their meetings were to her and he would not forgive himself if he made her wait. “No, I mean yes, I did, I just arrived early because I needed to get out of the house and could not wait to see you”, Narcissa smiled and swung her arms around his waist. She had missed her friend so badly and hugging him for the first time in ages felt heavenly. 

Severus sighed in relief as he looked down at the woman in front of him before he returned the hug. It was lovely to see her. “Care for a drink?”, Narcissa asked and didn’t wait for a response. She knew how much he loved fire whiskey. After she ordered and took the drinks off of the bartender, she guided the tall man to their table. They sat right in front of the window where the entire village was displayed in front of them. 

“To us!” she laughed and raised her glass. Severus nodded his head and imitated her motion. “To us”, he repeated and took a big sip from his drink. He definitely had missed this. 

“So, how is everything? What have I missed out on?”, Narcissa started. she leaned forward and gave him a warm smile so that he would feel comfortable. He did. “Well... I think that you should start. I’d love to hear what has happened in your life before I tell you about mine.”

“Alright, if you prefer it that way. Since Draco started his fifth year at Hogwarts, things have been rather exciting for all of us. He writes me letters about all of the girls he has found interest in – I swear, that boy falls in love every other day – he made me promise that I would not show Lucius any of the letters, though, which I understand, Lucius only cares about his academic abilities”, she began and watched the snow falling outside the window. “I hope he is behaving properly. I know that he can be a pain in the arse – he got that from his father, but I hope he still lets his personality shine once in a while. He’s never been one to let anyone near him. As for me, I’ve redone my studies and redecorated our entrance this month. I’ve also started to write texts and I have to tell you, diving into the different worlds of writing has been really fun!”

“I’d love to read some of your work if that would be okay with you” Severus answered. He did not have the heart to tell her how much of a brat her son could be, so he changed the topic. “When I arrived, you said you needed to get out of the house. Is everything alright at home?” He asked worriedly, feeling the whiskey warm up his body as the alcohol entered his bloodstream and relaxed his nerves. “It was nothing – Lucius just came home from a long day of doing nothing, I reckon, and I couldn’t be bothered to listen to him whine. Sometimes he has those days where he needs to sulk in his pity and unfortunately it seemed as if today was one of those days”, she chuckled as the corners of Severus’s lips turned into a smile. Draco was just like his father. They both were incredibly annoying sometimes. 

“It’s your turn now, Severus! Go ahead, tell me what I’ve been missing! I know that you’ve not been telling me the whole truth in your letters!”, Narcissa demanded while she combed through the long, blonde strands of her hair with her dainty fingers. Her nails were sharp and painted in the colours of the Malfoy crest: black and green. 

Severus watched the people around them. Bizarre looking strangers, young and old, beautiful and ugly. The place was comfortably warm, so he was able to take off his long, draped coat and put it over the left arm of the large chair he was sitting in. 

“Well, I’ve been holding myself back because I wanted to share the news I have in person” he started hesitatingly. Small, unnoticeable drops of sweat formed on his forehead. “Come on, spit it out already!” his friend replied, crossing her legs. 

“Alright, Alright. Apart from teaching and shaping futures, I ... I have started seeing someone”, he heard himself say and immediately felt his entire face turn red. He couldn’t understand why, but Narcissa’s approval meant a lot to him. “Oh, Merlin! That is wonderful! Tell me about them! Do you have a picture of them by any chance?” Narcissa smiled happily. Out of all possible things, Severus being in a relationship was not something she expected. He rummaged through his pockets and eventually found his cardholder in which he had put a picture they took on their first date. It was the first time he genuinely smiled in years.

“Awh would you look at that! You two lovebirds! She is a beaut! And you! I have never seen you smile like that!”, the older woman said excitedly. “Now go ahead, tell me about her!” 

“We met in a shop here in Hogsmeade two years ago. I was buying a secret-Santa gift for Mr Filch and could not decide whether I should choose between a rare bottle of wine or a book about castles in the wizarding world. I had apparently been considering my options for quite some time when she approached me and asked if I needed help with the decision. At first, I thought it was rude of her to interrupt my train of thought but seeing that she only wanted to help me, I forgave the faux pas because her beautiful eyes made me forget about everything I had ever known about beauty. I had never seen anyone like her before. She was so ... effortlessly beautiful. I was so struck by her sudden appearance that I didn’t answer her at first. Once she laughed, I was brought back to reality and explained my situation to her. I ended up getting the book, which Mr Filch ended up liking, and went on a spontaneous drink with her. We chatted for hours on end - Cissy, I’m telling you, I had never immediately felt this comfortable with anyone in my life, and I ended up walking her home. Turns out, she had just finished studying to become a teacher and we were looking for a new Astrology teacher, so naturally, I might or might not have told Albus about her ... and the rest is history, as they say. We've been together for over half a year now” Severus told her and felt the butterflies in his stomach race. He still remembered the way she looked at him when she approached the gloomy professor. 

“I love that for you. You have not mentioned her name, though. I would love to hear it”, Narcissa requested and raised her eyebrow. “Oh, of course, it’s (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” Severus answered rather quickly. “(Y/L/N)? They are a powerful pureblood family, are you aware of that?”, the blonde/brunette asked. “I am, but she is not very fond of her family. She did not have a nice upbringing which has caused a lot of her past trauma, so we do not talk about it often” Severus answered quietly. 

“I understand. Well, either way, I have never heard you talk about anyone with this much excitement, so as long as you are happy, I am happy. I would love to have the two of you over for our annual Christmas dinner!” Narcissa smiled as she ordered two more drinks. 

Severus nodded and grabbed her hand. “I cannot wait for you to meet her. The two of you mean the world to me and it is very important to me that you get acquainted” 

Several hours had passed before Severus realised how late it had gotten. The two friends had chatted the night away. They shared stories, worries, ideas and random thoughts. The thing Severus loved the most about their friendship was the fact that no matter how much time had passed since they last saw each other, they seemed to continue where they left off. The presence of his longest friend made him feel very grateful. 

“Oh Severus, where has the time gone? It is almost one in the morning!”, Narcissa laughed drunkenly. She may have had one or two too many, but she deserved this. It was her first night out in a while, after all. 

“We should get going”, Severus told her and helped her get up from the armchair. He paid for their drinks before guiding her outside. It had stopped snowing, so the silence of the road was almost deafening. “Oh my, Severus, this has been so much fun”, Narcissa giggled and hugged her friend tightly. “It has. I am very looking forward to celebrating Christmas with you and your family”, Severus smiled and patted her back. They chatted for another few seconds before she apparated back home. 

Severus followed suit and found himself at the entrance of his chambers. He did not enter yet but walked up and down the hallway, making sure none of the students were snooping around. Once he was sure that nobody was where they should not be, he returned and unlocked the doors. 

To his surprise, he heard the sweet sounds of his girlfriend moaning across the hallway. “Oh Severus, please”. It was unmistakable. His cock grew with such speed that he almost felt dizzy. 

As he listened to the moans of his partner filling the rooms, he carefully took off his clothes until he was left in his boxers. Whenever she whimpered, his cock twitched along with her. “Fuck”, he thought to himself as he tip-toed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean his body with a washcloth - he wanted to be ready for her.

Once he was finished, he walked into their bedroom and lit the candles with a wand-less spell. When he saw what was waiting for him on his bed, he could not help himself but moan.

(Y/N) was spread out on the bed, circling her clitoris with her fingers while a dildo was magically thrust into her. Her hair was a mess, her body was covered in sweat and Severus had to contain himself from just ripping the dildo out of her and fucking her senseless. 

She had not noticed him walking in because she was too focused on the pink, thick faux penis that was currently driving her wild. Of course, it wasn’t as good as her boyfriend’s, but it would do. 

Severus could no longer wait. He slicked his hair back and put the few extra strands behind his ears before he knelt in front of her and caught the dildo before it could slam into her again. (Y/N) immediately shot up and was delighted when she saw her lover between her legs. 

“Oh hello, Severus”, she grinned as she sat up so she could look into his onyx eyes. “Good evening, princess”, Severus whispered while he leaned forward and grabbed her thighs to spread them further. His lips kissed her calves before he continued to speak. “Mhm, so horny for me. How long have you been laying on my side of the bed and masturbated?”, he mumbled as he started to bite her inner thighs, leaving big, dark love marks all over them. The heat from her vagina made his head spin slightly. 

“For so long, I wish you would have come home sooner”, (Y/N) whimpered as she felt his hands reach up to cup her breasts. His long, slender fingers squeezed and jiggled them before he began to play with her nipples. His tongue found its way to her vulva where he started to lick along her lips before he reached her clit. “So swollen for me, I like that”, he moaned against it, knowing that it would send shivers through her body. His lips wrapped around the little knob and once his tongue focused on going in circles, she could not contain her moans anymore.

“That’s right, moan for me. I love it. You’re so beautiful, so ready for me”, Severus growled before he let go of her right breast and guided them towards her lips. “Suck on my fingers, princess. Get them ready” 

She did not need to hear his instructions twice. Her lips wrapped around them as if they clung onto dear life and coated them with spit. Once they were covered, she played with the tips before he pulled them out of her mouth. 

“My filthy little girl”. His fingers travelled down her body before he could sink them into her vagina. “Fuck, you’re so wet”, Severus moaned, feeling his cock get claustrophobic in his pants. 

He stretched her out to the best of his abilities until he could not wait any longer. “Look at my pretty slut. You’re so pretty when you’re horny”, Severus said as he got up and positioned them so that she would be laying underneath him. Sometimes he would let her take control, but tonight all he wanted to do was make her scream his name and cum deep inside of her. 

“So pretty for me”, he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. Her plump lips were swollen because she had bitten them so much while masturbating, which turned Severus on even more. “I love you so much, princess”, he added as his lips travelled to her jaw and neck, kissing along her pre-existing love bites and gave her multiple new ones. He nibbled on her earlobe before he whispered, “I will make you scream tonight, is that alright with you?”

(Y/N) nodded quickly and pulled him up for one more kiss. Her fingers travelled down his chest and drew along his scars. When they started dating, he would not show her his stomach, but once she gained his trust, she made sure to put extra love and care towards his insecurities. 

When her fingers got close to his groin, he grabbed her wrists and put them over her head temporarily. “No touching yet, baby. I want to see you struggle” 

Before she knew it, his cock rested against her entrance. Within the timespan of a singular blink of an eye, he shoved his girthy cock into her. She gasped loudly, being taken back at the size of his cock, and tried to catch her breath. 

“So good for me, you’re doing so well”, he moaned into her ear, feeling her walls tighten around him as she got used to his length. “I’m sorry, Sev”, she whimpered as he stared into her eyes. 

“No need to apologise, princess. Tell me once you’re good to go”, Severus answered with a smile on his face and covered her breasts with kisses, making sure to pay extra attention to her nipples. After he felt her body relax under his touch, he knew she would be ready any minute.

Only moments later she whispered, “Go-Go ahead, I’m good”. The potions master began to move his hips forwards and backwards gently so that his cock could stretch her out properly. “So-goddamn-tight”, he whispered as the walls around his cock were closing in on him – not that he minded, of course. Blood was rushing through his veins, sweat was covering his body and Severus felt at peace again. 

After a few pumps, he began to thrust into her. (Y/N)’s hands immediately went up to his hair and tugged on it whenever he made a noise so that he wouldn’t stay quiet. He picked up the pace and lifted her hips so that he’d get deeper into her. “It was so hard for me to concentrate on my friend today”, Severus grunted while his balls slapped against her ass cheeks. “I couldn’t get your pretty little cunt out of my head” 

“Next time I should just join you so my pretty little cunt would be available to you at all times”, (Y/N) laughed and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Their lips were so accustomed to each other that they moved effortlessly along to the rhythm of Severus’s thrusts. The younger woman gasped when she felt his movement become faster and bit her tongue when Severus’ fingers began to rub her clit. They were so rough and gentle at the same time - it was almost overstimulating to her. “Fuck, Severus, I need more”, she cried out against his chest. 

Severus did not need to hear that twice. He grabbed her by her stomach and began fucking into her like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly all sense of safety and restriction left his head. Even though it might not look like it, his core strength allowed him to thrust into her with such speed and vigour that (Y/N) could barely catch her breath in between the short breaks. “P-Please”, his lover gasped underneath him, slowly but surely coming undone again. “Please what, (Y/N)? Speak in full sentences”, he demanded as his cock throbbed against her walls. He was close and knew that she was, too. “Cum in me, fuck I-I’m about to- ”, he heard her say just before her legs began to shake. “Good girl, cum for me, cum on my cock”, Severus growled into her ear as he felt her walls tighten around him once again. It was only a matter of time before he would not be able to hold back any longer. 

“Cum in me, Sevy, fill me with your cum”, (Y/N) moaned just before she took his head into her hands and bit his bottom lip. He wanted to reply but could not find the right words because his entire body focused on pounding his cock into her. Her hands travelled to his back and dug her nails into it, making him whimper. He had to cum. 

With one final thrust, he shoved his cock so deep into her that he swore he saw her stomach form a bulge. His pulsating cock released his semen deep into her vagina, filling her up to the brim with his cum. “Holy shit, there’s so much of it”, he heard his lover mumble and looked down at their joined parts. It was one of his favourite sights to see. 

Severus let himself collapse on top of her and let his head find comfort in between the space of her breasts. “That was...”, he started breathlessly. “Exactly what we both needed”, (Y/N) added to his statement and played with his hair. She combed through it and made sure to detangle it at the nape of his neck.  
After a couple of minutes of the both of them trying to catch their breath, Severus got up and fetched them a washcloth drenched in warm water. They proceeded to clean each other up, paying attention to every little spot on the other person’s body. 

Only a few moments later they were already back in their bed. (Y/N) had put her head on Severus’s chest and traced random shapes onto his skin while he did the same on her back. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, do you know that?”, he whispered. “You keep telling me that almost every day, my love” (Y/N) yawned, “but I do know. And I love you too. You should sleep now, you have a lot of catching up to do with your grading tomorrow”, she reminded him and closed her eyes. Being a teacher at the same school had a lot of perks but also meant that they had similar responsibilities at times.

He nodded but knew that he would not sleep anytime soon. His insomnia had not gotten better in the last few years but knowing that she was there with him, asleep next to/on top of him gave him a sense of security he never had before. He would watch her sleep, read one of his many books or covered her head with kisses. There was nobody he could ever love as much as he loved (Y/N). Hours later, he finally felt his eyelids growing heavy and joined her in the realm of dreams, dozing off to the sound of her breathing quietly.


End file.
